1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus having a connection port that can be connected to an external device and a door that covers the connection port.
2. Background of the Invention
A portable electronic apparatus is an electronic device that can be hand-carried, as well as having at least one of a voice and video communication function, an information input and/or output function, a data storage function, and the like.
As the functions becomes diversified, the terminal is implemented in the form of a multimedia player having complicated functions such as capturing still or moving images, playing music or video files, gaming, receiving broadcast signals, and the like.
In order to implement such complicated functions in a multimedia player, various new attempts have been applied in the aspect of the hardware or software. As an example, a user interface environment is provided to allow the user to easily and conveniently retrieve or select the functions.
However, when considering the portability of an portable electronic apparatus, a lot of connection ports should be placed inside the portable electronic apparatus, thereby reducing the usage of connection ports. Accordingly, a mechanism for considering the portability of an portable electronic apparatus and the usage of connection ports at the same time may be considered.